Steven Hamilton
Category:Characters | aliases = Doctor Steven Hamilton | series = Smallville | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Smallville, Kansas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = "Craving" | final appearance = "Duplicity" | actor = Joe Morton }} Steven Hamilton is a fictional scientist featured on the WB Network television series Smallville. Played by actor Joe Morton, he was introduced in the season one episode, "Craving". He made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Steven Hamilton was a scientist specializing in geology. He operated out of the town of Smallville, Kansas in the early 2000s and committed himself towards studying the strange green meteor rock deposits that were found throughout the town following the 1989 meteor shower. Hamilton correctly believed that the mineral possessed properties that could permanently alter human cellular structure, often giving rise to bizarre side effects or abilities. In 2001, Lex Luthor took an interest in Doctor Hamilton's theories and offered to finance his work. Smallville: Craving (November 27th, 2001). Directed by Philip Sgriccia. Doctor Hamilton used green meteor rock radiation on dormant plant seeds to revive a once extinct flower known as the Nicodemus flower. It was believed that flower released spores that would remove one's inhibitions, releasing their innermost urges. However, the altered spores proved to be extremely harmful, and several individuals were affected and made ill including Jonathan Kent, Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Hamilton succeeded in finding a cure for this condition. Smallville: Nicodemus (March 19th, 2002). Directed by James Marshall. Prolonged exposure to green meteor rock began to take its toll on Doctor Hamilton. He began suffering from seizures and his sanity came into question. His work led him to discover another alien artifact, an octagon-shaped key, which belonged to a spacecraft. Fueled by obsession, he learned that Pete Ross knew something about this and threatened to kill him unless he revealed the secrets of the space vessel. This brought him into conflict with Clark Kent who, unbeknownst to Hamilton, was the actual owner of the vessel and was himself an alien. Doctor Hamilton was about to pour liquefied meteor rock into Clark (which would have killed him), but Pete pushed Clark out of the way. Hamilton came into contact with the liquid himself, which caused a severe seizure, ultimately killing him. Smallville: Duplicity (October 8th, 2002). Directed by Steve Miner. Notes & Trivia * * Lex Luthor had Steven Hamilton assigned to Cadmus Labs. * The story of Steven Hamilton earned him a place on Chloe Sullivan's "Wall of Weird". * Steven Hamilton was an analog for Doctor Emil Hamilton, a character featured in Superman-related comic books. Emil Hamilton actually became a character on Smallville in later seasons of the show. * Actor Joe Morton would go on to play the role of Henry Deacon on the Syfy series Eureka. In the Superman universe, he would also go on to play Silas Stone (father of Cyborg Victor Stone) in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Another actor from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is Amy Adams, who plays Lois Lane in the film. Amy also played a meteor freak named Jodi Melville in "Craving", which is the same episode that Steven Hamilton was first introduced. Appearances Season One # Smallville: Craving # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Obscura Season Two # Smallville: Duplicity See also References Category:Superhero fantasy characters Category:2002/Character deaths Category:Joe Morton/Characters Category:Characters with biographies